When the Mom's Away
by Alora Blench
Summary: After waiting for so long Anna finally gets some peace. Wanting to try something new she finds a toy and a new playmate.
1. Chapter 1

When The Mom's Away

By Alora Blench

Freaky Friday

Anna/Ryan

Chapter 01

It's been 3 years after Anna's mom got married with Ryan and everything has been going great. Well for some people at least. Anna's mom was leaving on a book tour, Harry was a way at camp and Ryan well she didn't care much, but she finally has an afternoon to herself at home and no one to interrupt her. Ever since she and her boyfriend broke up a week ago she's been desperate for some alone time.

First thing she did when getting home was making sure the house was empty. After that she went to her room and took out a packet from her drawer. For her last birth day Stacey Hinkhouse tried to embers her by buying her a Vibrating Dildo. Needless to say Stacey failed horribly and ended up embarrassing herself. Anna took her toy to her bed and unwrapped it, she hasn't every before used it, but always wanted to know how it worked.

She carefully read the instructions on how to use the toy and what not to do with it before she slowly began to take off her shoes, jeans and socks. She then positioned herself on her bed with her stomach to the mattress. She slid her panties off and took a sniff at them. They were already covered with her sent and some moisture. Apparently just taking the toy out of the box had her going.

She reached down and rubbed the skin just above her clit and moan from the sensation. This was her first time doing something like this. Sure she read some stories about this sort of thing, but never really tried it herself. She lowered her hand even more and touched her opening. It was wet and ready for the games to begin.

She placed the dildo at her entrance and gave a little push. Her breathing caught when she felt it go in. It left a weird sensation running through her and she liked it. She pushed it in a little further inch by inch till she came to her barrier. She pulled the dildo out somewhat, but still in her enough to send pleasure threw her entire body. She wanted to have fun, but not brake her own seal.

She took the remote in her hand and turned it on. Mild vibrations sent her body into a frenzy. Sure it was on its lowest level, but it still sent shivers through her spine. Every now and then she would turn it up a notch till she was panting. The feeling of something was building up inside her was urging her to have the device go faster, but before she could send herself over the edge she was interrupted.

"Anna what the hell are you doing?!" a deep semi shocked voice asked her. She looked to her door and there was Ryan standing too shocked to even move. She just looked at him completely in a trance as if nothing was registering. He stormed over to her side and yanked her up by her arm forcing her to stand in front of him. She slowly started to get her senses back. Her mind screamed in frustration as the dildo started to slip out of her. She tried to get loos from his grip, but it was too late. The dildo slipped out completely and fell on the ground with a 'thunck'.

Ryan looked down at the object rolling under her bed with shock painted on his face. He looked back up at Anna's face not sure how to deal with what was happening. He's never had to deal with a young adult like her before. She was different in so many ways, but before he could do anything she had her arms around his neck and her lips on his.

He tried in vain to get her off of him, but it was too late, her spell was cast. She slowly humped her lower body against his till she felt a growth underneath his pants. For a young guitar player she had slim strong arms and it made it nearly impossible to pry her off. In his attempt to get her to let go he unintentionally let a moan slips past his lips causing her to rock harder against his. She let her tongue slip past her lips and brush over his lips asking for entrance, but he didn't grant it.

Determined to get what she wanted she let her let go off him with her one arm and used her now free hand to slide down his chest, over his abdomen to his pants. She loosened his belt and tossing it to the other side to the room into the laundry basket. She then loosened the buttons of his pants and slid her hand down in to his boxers. She gently took hold of his shaft, causing him to gasping and allowing her to invade his mouth with her tongue.

Ryan wasn't sure how to make her stop and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to. She played with his tongue, tasting him. Anna loved his taste a mixture between coffee, pine and mint. She moaned against him sending shivers through him.

After what seemed like forever he gave in to Anna's demands and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He quickly took control as he challenged in a fierce tongue duel. She pulled his pants down and allowed him to get rid of his shoes, socks and pants. His erection was now troubling hard and hot in her hand and it felt amazing having her nimble little hands around him.

Sure that Ryan wasn't going to make a run for it she got to work on his shirt getting it off him and into the basket with the rest of his cloths. Once his shirt was off he started to work on her clothes. While her hands roamed over his torso her took off her top. Anna was pleasantly surprised with Ryan. For some one of his age he was very well build. He had a semi six pack and strong arms and shoulders. It seemed that he didn't waits his time at the gym after all.

Once her top was gone Ryan lead her back to her bed and started to kiss the side of her neck and jaw. He lowered her down onto the mess of blankets and took his place between her legs. Anna could feeling the need inside her growing every second and it was getting to the point where she couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled his boxers down and tossed them with the other clothes, mindful not to touch his erection. Now that there was nothing between them any longer he finally broke the kiss and looked at her asking for the go ahead. She gave him a nod and felt him positioned himself at her entrance. She looked down to see their joining and was shock at how huge he was, no wonder her mother married him.

He pushed into her wet hot cavern slowly inch by inch till he reached her wall. He stilled there for a moment letting her adjust to him. He was just about to pull back and ram back in when he hear a door shut. He looked at Anna with panic and shock. Anna gave him a soft smile and planted a kiss on his lips, but it turned into a passionate lip lock when he kissed back.

Knowing that some was there and that it could only be one person he quickly rolled them off the bed and onto the floor away from her door. He quickly moved then under her bed that had just enough space for the two of them. Lucky for them one of the blankets fell down with them and another fell off to the other side proving mover cover. He used the blanket that fell down with them as a semi padding to avoid carpet burns.

It was slightly cramped under the bed, but was slightly startled when he felt something vibrate against his arm. It was the dildo that started this whole mess. He picked up the dildo and put it a side where it won't cause any disturbances.

"Ryan, Anna, any one home?" Tess shouted into the house hoping for an answer, but there was no answer. She walked upstairs to her room and on the way she saw Anna's room. She nearly had a heart attack from the way it looked. She picked up the blanket that was lying on the floor closest to the door and spread it neatly over Anna's bed.

Ryan smirked as her covered Anna's lips with his own kissing her deeply. Tess left the room and when to her room looking for something. Ryan tightened his grip on Anna as he pulled out half way and then quickly slamming back into her breaking her barrier. Anna wined and cried out into his mouth tears brimming at the rim of her eyes. Anna tried to keep them at bay, but couldn't help when they rolled down her face from the pain.

Ryan stilled all movements till he was sure that Anna was okay. He pulled her closer and kissed the side of her face licking up the tears that made their way down her cheek. He felt a warm liquid flow over his crotch when he moved ever so slightly.

He pulled out of her and assessed the situation. A small stream of blood and juices came out of her opening as he pushed his finger into her opening. Anna shuddered at the feel of his long fingers in her. It was a different sensation all by itself. Ryan quickly covered her mouth with his catching her moan just in time. He kissed down her neck to her perky breasts that were perfectly developed. He massaged the one and licked at the other sending shivers down her spine. Moments later he heard a door slam again and the lock clicking into place. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while pushing his tick dripping shaft back into Anna's waiting opening.

"..Ry...an" she breathed out as he moved ever so slowly in her causing huge amounts of pleasure for them both. Slowly he picked up the pace going harder and faster every few seconds. Anna tossed her head back and let out a moan half growl. She was close to something pleasurable. Two trusts later her walls crushed down on him as she came and nearly making him cum as well, but instead it made him pick up the pace.

Anna was panting like there was no air in the room and Ryan not far behind her. Instead of calming down from the high it only started building again. Ryan gave a grunt as he released her breast and took her lips again. He spread her legs further and made sharper and quicker movements inside of her.

"Ryan... ha… der... ohhhhh... yyyyyeeeesssssss... HARDER!" She yelped at his. To this he complied instantly going as hard as he could into her. A growl left him as he felt her climax again and crushing him. He hugged her body to him as he himself was about to come. As he was about to pull out she wrapped her legs around his waist stopping him.

"ANNA!" he let out as he pumped his hot sticky cum into her tight little pussy. She held him there and milked him for everything he was worth. With every trust he let a load go into. Overwhelmed by the heat coursing through her, she came all over again making her vision blur as the pleasure traveled up her spine and down to her toes. She could feel how their mixture ran down her pussy and past her pink asshole. He stayed in her resting on her, as she held his head to her peaked breasted.

When he finally pulled out of her she was asleep lying in a pool of cum that had spilled on the blanked they were lying on. He pulled her out from under the bed and picked her up bridal style. He took her to the bathroom intent on cleaning her up, knowing that she would be sore the next morning. He ran a hot bath and lowered her into it with him seated behind her. He washed her soft body trying not to wake her in the process. When he was done her dried her off and dressed her in one of his shirts and carried her to his and her mother's room. He put her on the bed then pulling the covers over her. He got in next to her and hugged her back close to him chest. She turned her head towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Damb to think I only came to get a file." He softly chuckled to himself.

In Anna's Room

The dildo was still vibrating away.


	2. Chapter 2

When The Mom's Away

By Alora Blench

Freaky Friday

Anna/Ryan

Chapter 02

It was warm, cozy and she was unwilling to move. She could smell his after shave and feel his heartbeat. 'She could what!' She suddenly cracked opened an eye to find herself lying on Ryan's chest. 'Ok not good' she thought as she tried to shift away from him, but failed. Not only was he was like twice her age, but he was married to her mother.

She could feel his arms around her back holding her to him. By what she could tell it was still dark outside so it had to be very early in the morning. It was a Saturday, no place to rush to, but maybe she could go into work early. She slightly rolled out of his grip, gently so she wouldn't wake him. She made it to her room and tidied things up a bit. She threw her dirty clothes, blankets and his cloths into the laundry bag ready to be taken down to the laundry room. She took off his shirt that she had slept in and got dressed in a plain red T-shirt and jean. She looked down at her watch and froze. It was two hour till the office would even open.

'Breakfast then' she thought as she grabbed her bag. Before she left her room she took out a small packet from her bedside table. Anna pushed out one of the tablets and swallowed it. Very quietly she left the house in search of a place to get breakfast.

She found a small coffee shop that was about twenty minutes away from the house that was perfect. She sat near the back and ordered the works. She sat there for about an hour and a half enjoying her breakfast and reading a magazine she bought a few days before. She tried hard to keep her thoughts off of what happened that night and it wasn't easy. She finally got up and paid her bill and left for work.

The drive to the office was quite, but pleasant. She got there just as Jake her "BOSS" was opening the front door. Once she was inside she started sorting out some packages that had to go out that day. She liked her job, she got to drive around all day and give people there stuff. Half why through the last pile she cringed in pain. She bolted to the bathroom as her stomach twisted and turned. Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom pale and shaking.

"Hey Jake" she said, weakly the pain still evident. He looked at her and stopped what he was doing.

"Wow, Anna you OK?" he asked, his voice holding concern for his working buddy. Anna shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to the doctor. Mind excusing me from work today?" she asked, already walking away.

"Ja, sure let me know how you're doing later." He shouted after at her as she walked out the front door. She made her way to the family doctor and waited in the waiting room.

"Anna" a female voice called from behind the desk. Anna got up and followed the doctor to his office. The doctor motioned for her to sit down on the chair across from his desk.

"So what seems to be the trouble Anna?" he asked a friendly smile on his face. He was a tall men with shadowy features complemented by his raven hair that was neatly trimmed and combed to one side.

"My abdomen hurts and I lost my breakfast a few minutes ago." She gave him a short answer seeing as how everything hurts. He got up and motioned for her to go sit on the medical bed against the wall. He checked her fever, her throat, in her ears, her heart beat, breathing, pulse strength and her stomach.

"Anna what did you eat yesterday?" he asked concern in his voice. Anna recalled the sandwich, chicken pie left over and the breakfast this morning.

"Anna how old was the chicken pie?" he asked politely. A genital smile on his face.

"Maybe a few days why?" she asked trying to think back to when they had it fro dinner.

"Anna you have food poisoning. I'm going to give you a shot for it, but I would like you to stay here for the time being for observation, I'm also going to give you something for the pain, but it's going to put you out. Is that alright with you?" the doctor asked walking over to his desk. Anna gave him a nod and hopped off the medical bed. "Is there any one I should call for you?" he asked as he picked up a phone and punching a few numbers. Anna shook her head as she sat in the chair again. "Hi, this is doctor Lightmer I would like a to see Jessie please. Thank you."

A few minutes later Anna was on a medical bed in an observation room hooked up to a banana bag. Anna looked at the doctor as he took a small syringe with a light blue liquid from the medical trolley. He injected the liquid of the syringe in to the tap that was already hooked up to her arm. Slowly the world around her started to black out.

Back at the House

Ryan woke to a cold and empty bed. "Anna?" he shouts out into the house. No reply. He got up and went to the bathroom. He washed up, had a shave and got dressed in a suit. His breakfast was a simple slice of toast with jam. He then made his way to the office for a few hours so he could finish up the work he didn't do yesterday. Surprisingly his day went by rather fast and he even did some other outstanding work before he called it a day.

When he got back to the house it was still empty. He tried her phone, but she didn't answer. He taped the phone on his hand a few times before his mind was made up. It was almost time for dinner and she was nowhere to be found and it left an uneasy feeling in him. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and checked that his wallet was in his pocket.

He drove to the place he once dropped Anna off for work. He got there just as a young man was locking the front doors.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said, coming up to the young lad with black hair pointing in all directions.

"Sorry sir we're done for the day." Jake said, putting a big batch of keys in his pocket.

"Are you Jake?" Ryan asked standing a few feet away from him.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Jake asked as he crossed his arms and showed little emotion on his face.

"I'm looking for Anna? Do you know where I could find her?" Ryan asked as he assessed the young man standing in front of him. Jake loosened up some when he heard Anna's name.

"She came in early this morning and ended up going to the doctor. She looked pale the last time I saw her." Jake unfolded his arms and hosted them up Peter Pan style.

"Thanks, enjoy the rest of your evening." Ryan said, almost sprinting to his car. He got in and drove to their family doctor. At the waiting rooms he was told to take a seat as the doctor was seeing a patient. He was lucky. They were just about to close the doors when he got there.

"Excuse me sir?" a young woman's voice brought Ryan out of his day dream.

"Yes" he said, getting up from the chair.

"The doctor will see you now." Her voice was soft and warm as she spoke to him.

"Thank you" he said, quickly making his way to the doctor's office.

"Doctor Lightmer?" Ryan asked as he entered a white office.

"Ah Yes, Ryan right? I believe your here about Anna?" the doctor walked around the desk to shake Ryan's hand.

"Yes, I heard she came in to see you about something." Ryan shook the doctor's hand and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"She came in this morning with a bad case of food poisoning and we treated her for it. You actually just missed her, she just left." The doctor said as he leaned against the side of the desk.

"Is she alright?" Ryan asked getting up again.

"Yes, Yes, she's perfectly fine, we gave her a sedative for the pain and let her sleep it off here. She's on her way home now. If you're lucky you can catch her." The doctor said, a smile on his face.

Ryan thanked the doctor and excused himself. He hurried home only to find no lights on. Instead of shouting out to her he walked through the house looking for her. He checked her room, but she wasn't there. He checked the rest of the house, but she was nowhere. With a sigh he went to his room. He turned on the bedside lamp only to find Anna curled up under the blankets. Her breathing was calm as she slept. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her as he took off his shoes.

He removed his shirt and took off his pants tossing them to a nearby chair. He got up and shifted the blankets so he could slide in under them. Anna gave a groan as the cold air made contact with her skin. He moved so that he was lying next to her.

"Anna you awake?" he whispered close to her ear. She gave a soft groan as she rolled around so that she was facing him. Her eyes were still closed as she let her head rest against his chest.

"You okay?" he asked in a husky voice. Her arms snaked around him letting her cuddle closer to him.

"Anna, honey. Wake up a bit." He said, as he took a strand of hair out of her face.

"Mmmm, I'm tired." She mumbled refusing to wake any further.

"I know, I know. How are you feeling?" he said, cherishing the side of her face.

"Okay" she whispered sleepily. She wiggled her leg in between his and gave a light push. Ryan found himself on his back with Anna on him, her head still on his chest. He decided to let it be for the moment and let her sleep. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Her body molded to his perfectly as she slept further. He fell asleep shortly after she did and didn't mind her tangled up with him.

The night passed to fast for Ryan's liking. To him it felt like he only slept for a few minutes instead of eight hours. He didn't mind though he liked waking up to the warmth of Anna next to him. He quietly slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the water in the shower. He removed the clothes he had left and stepped into the hot water. He gave a sigh of relief as he felt the water run over his body.

Anna awoke to the sound of water running and figured it was Ryan taking a shower. She got out of bed and sneaked over to the bathroom door. With some skill she opened it without a sound and stepped inside. She could see his figure threw the glass door of the shower. He had his back to her with his hands on the wall and the water running down his muscled back and she noticed how they flexed every now and then as he shifted his arms. Unable to resist she striped and approached the shower. Without a sound she got into the big shower and moved closer to him. With a grin on her face she wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him. She heard him give a soft chuckle before she found herself against a wall with him towering over her.

"Morning" she said, a soft smile on her face. He gave his one of a kind grin's at her and lowered his head to her so his mouth was by her ear.

"Morning" he said, kissing just below her ear. She felt a shiver go through her from his husky voice and the sweet kiss.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine." She said, a teasing smile on her face. He gave a smile and motioned for her to turn around when he moved slightly away from her. She turned around and took her wet hair away from her neck and let it hang to the one side. He placed a soft kiss on her neck just below her ear as he took the shower gel and put some on his hand. He put the bottle down and went about washing her back and some of her sides and part of her ass.

She gave a soft moan at the feel of his hands on her. As he pulled away to let her wash of the soap she got an idea. She pressed her back flush against him. He took in a quick breath at the feel of her pressing against him. She moved her back left and right a few times getting the soup on his chest, but she also let her ass grind against his shaft that was steadily becoming stiff.

"Anna, you might want to stop that." He said, taking hold of her arms. She gave him a smirk and did it again.

"You mean that?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, that" he said, through clenched teeth. Anna gave a laugh at his reaction and moved away from him letting the water wash over them. She turned around and snaked her arms around his neck.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked her lips a breath away from his.

He gave a smile and closed the last little bit of distance between them and kissed her. She let her hands travel all over his body and his hands did the same. She smiled against his mouth as he took in a desperate breath when her hand went around him. He pushed her against the wall as he deepened the kiss by letting his tough glide past her lips asking for entry that he got easily. Anna slowly stroked him till he was fully erected under her hand.

"Anna" he breathed into her mouth as he gave a thrust into her hand. She smiled and started to kiss her way down his neck and all the way down to his shaft. He placed his hands on the wall again for support as she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his huge shaft. She liked the reaction she was getting from him as she could see a shiver run through him, even though he was under warm water. She started to lick him from base to tip then popped the head into her mouth and softly sucked on it, as her tough ran over it.

"Good god" Ryan breathed out from the sensation. His hip gave an uncontrolled hump forward pushing a little bit further into her mouth. Anna gave a moan around him nearly sending him over the edge. He pulled away from her and pulling her up so she was face to face with him again. He gave a smile at her then kissed her again. He could taste himself on her. She didn't let him get away though she pulled away from his kiss and kissed his cheek.

"Now would be nice." She whispered into his ear lust thick in her voice.

He turned off the showers water then placed his hands on her waists locking his eyes with hers. She gave him a smile followed by a smothering kiss leaving them breathless. He picked her up so her legs could lock around him and his cock pressed up against her. He effortlessly moved out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom. He walked over to the bed and laid Anna in the mess of blankets and pillows. He kissed his way down her neck stopping just above her pulse to bite down lightly making her arch her body up into his. He felt his cock twitch at this and couldn't take it any longer.

He slowly pushed into her as he moved down her body to her perky breasts. He took the one into his mouth and started to sucked and nibbled at it. Anna's breath caught at the double sensation. Her hands snaked into his hair pulling him closer to her. Ryan pushed all the way into her then stopped so she could adjust.

"Anna you're so tight" he said, moving to the other breast to do the same to it. Anna gave a soft rock that let him know that she was ready for him to go forth. He started with a slow rhythm that was very soon not enough and they both needed more.

He picked up the pack going into her a little faster than before. Anna arched further into him as she pulled him back to her face so she could kiss him. Somewhere during him changing the angle of his thrusts he started to hit her sweet spot. Anna tore away from his mouth to get air and let a moan into the air witch set Ryan off and let him speed up. Anna was thrusting with him loving the sound their bodies made when they met. Very soon Anna was standing at the edge and she was waiting to fall over. Ryan wasn't too far himself.

"Ryan... Harder." She breather into his mouth.

"With pleasure." he said, putting his all into his thrusts. As he said the words she went over the edge. She cried her release into the air as her inner walls came down on his shaft. That did it for him. He was about to pull out of her again when Anna stopped him.

"Inside" she breathed still on a high. He gave a grunt as he didn't bother fighting and came inside her warmth.

They laid on the bed for a few minutes before they tried the shower thing again. Needless to say that didn't go to well as they ended up doing it in the shower again, then in the kitchen again with breakfast and pretty much the rest of the day till they passed out.

The weeks passed slowly, but yet so fast. Unfortunately the day came when Anna's mom came home. Anna of course hasn't made use of her bed in weeks and it felt weird sleeping in it again.

"Anna?" Ryan's voice came from the door way as she lied in the dark. She sat up to look at him as he came over to her to sit on the bed. She turned the light on only to see a soft smile on his face. She returned his smile and waited for what he wanted to say.

"You didn't tell me you were going?" he said his voice soft and leveled. Anna swallowed deeply and lowered her eyes.

"Ya, I forgot about it really." She said, not looking at his face. She didn't want to see hurt in his eyes.

"Anna" he said, his voice tender. She looked up at him and saw a smile on his face.

"Would you mind some company every now and then?" he asked smiling. She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss before she settled back in the bed.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said, tucking her into bed and giving her one last kiss before he planted one on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Anna" he said, putting off the light and leaving the room.

'Maybe going away to a university won't be so bad after all.' She thought as she fell asleep.


End file.
